I gotta find you
by WildCat97
Summary: Beth Corcorans life was perfect. She was the cheerios captain and was dating the hottest guy in school. She had an amazing mom and everything was perfect till her mom dies in a car crash. Now she has to go to a foster home unless she finds her real mom
1. intro

I Gotta Find You

Intro

"Beth now that your old enough its about time you should know..."  
>I stared at my mom "know what mum?"<br>Shelby paused "Your adopted" she said.  
>I stared at her in shock "WHAT?"<br>Talk about a change of events. Today was probably the best day of my life and now it must be the worst. Today coach selvester made her the captain of the cherrios and today Jake confessed his love for me and today for the 1st time in her life she got good grades and just when she was going to tell her mom, her mom tells her this.  
>Without knowing it tears fell down my eyes.<br>My mom hugged me "Its ok sweetie i love you, you know that right" I rubbed my eyes "yaa" I bit my lip "I think i need to be alone for some time"  
>"I understand" she said.<br>I went to my room and shut the door. i leaned against the door and sat down and let the tears fall down.  
>I cried and cried till i could not cry anymore. After i guess an hour of crying i talked to the one person who i knew would cheer me up... Jake.<br>"Hey honnie" he said through the phone "wassup?"  
>Hearing his voice just made me feel better for some reason.<br>"Jake..." i sniffed "Is everything ok babe?"  
>"no..." i felt the tears roll down my cheecks "Whats wrong?" he said, his voice full of concern.<br>"I am adopted" "oh god" Jake said "What should i do?"  
>He paused "Why are you asking me that?" I giggled "God your absolutly useless"<br>"No i am not" he said "atleast i got you to smile"  
>I smiled "fine your amazing now seriously what should i do?"<br>"Just relax" he said "there is nothing wrong with being adopted"  
>"buttt..."<br>"I dont love you less and i dont think your mom loves you less so whats there to worry about?"  
>I sighed "how do you always make me feel better"<br>"Lets face it i am amazing" I rolled my eyes "Yaa right"  
>He remained silent "I love you" i said "love you too" he said "now listen i gotta go i have to crash have football practice tomorrow."<br>"Sure" i said "goodnight"  
>"night" he said I switched off my cell and threw it away I was feeling better already . I close my eyes and thought about Jake and without realising it i fell asleep<p>

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beth's Pov

The alarm rang at 6:00 am sharp and did not stop ringing for like ever. I had no choice I had to get out of bed.

Yesterday was the craziest day of my life, I found out I was adopted and all sorts of things but today was not about yesterday. I can't afford to be late for my 1st practice as head cheerleader if I did coach Sylvester would sue me.

I quickly tied my hair in a pony and round the steps. Mom was making pan cakes, she know pan cakes are the best way to cheer me up.

"Hey" she said as she saw me coming down.

"Hey mom" I said and smiled "Can you give me my pancakes fast I don't wanna be late."  
>"Sure" my mom said and smiled "About yesterday do you wanna talk"<br>"Ohh yaa I do" I said "But there is no time but when I come back?"

"Sure" she said as she placed the pancakes on the table. She put an extra layer of maple syrup just to make me feel better.

I quickly finished my pancakes took my bag and kissed my mum on the check before going.

I quickly sat in the car. It was 6:50 I needed to be at school in 5 mins or I was in for hell. I fastened my seat belt and began to drive fast through the empty roads.

7:56…

I ran as fast as I could in to the gym.

Coach Sylvester was standing in her track suit as girls came running in. It was her usual rule that the last three girls would have to clean up the gym after school and I did not wanna be one of them.

"7:58" she said staring at her watch. "Just on time B"

I smiled and joined Drew in the squad.

"I made it on time" I whispered

"Yaa like I care" she said.

I stared at her in surprise, I knew she wanted to be head cheer leader and all but she does not need to be a bitch about it. Anyways who cares a sh**t about her I can take care of myself. I mean I think you can't trust anyone when your on the top cause in the end you realize that they are just trying to steel your spot and if you're a sweetheart who cares than your going to be crushed.

* * *

><p>Quinn's Pov<p>

I lazily got out of the bed. It was 7:00 in the morning but I did not care, last nights concert had lasted for ever and now today I was at least free for the day and it did not harm to take a holiday.

I lazily picked up the phone opposite "Maria I will have breakfast in bed."

"Yes madam" she said

"And where is Sam?" I asked

"He has gone with friends for golf" she said

I smiled "ok thanx"

I lay there on the bed thinking from where to where things have gone too. In Glee club her talent was not seen and she did not even consider music to be a part of her future but it all changed with that X factor audition

_9 years ago_

"_Mom I will not get qualified" I said kinda pissed with her for forcing me to do this _

"_That does not mean you don't try" she said _

"_I will make a fool of myself" I said _

"_NO! You wont Quinn you have an amazing voice" she said "Do this for me"_

"_Fine" I said "Now can I go I should practice more"_

"_Sure honnie" she said "Best of luck"_

"_thanx" I said "bye"_

"_Love you" she said _

_I hung up before I had to say anything more I was pissed I did not wanna do this, I hate her for making me do this._

"_Quinn?" _

_I turned to see the familiar face of Sam Evens _

_I smiled "Hey Sam" I said and hugged him "Its been a while"_

"_Maybe too long" he said and I smiled _

"_So what are you doing here?" I asked _

"_Same as you I am auditioning" he said and smiled_

"_It's weird" I said "I did not expect to see you here but I was expecting Berry" _

"_Sorry to disappoint you" he said_

"_Ohh I am not disappointed" I said "Glad to see that your auditioning"_

"_Well I am surprised to see you here." He smiled "never thought you were going to audition"_

"_My mom is forcing me too" I said "I am anyways going to make a fool of myself"_

"_You should" he said "you're amazing"_

_I smiled Sam has always been a friend, he was an amazing friend, an amazing boy friend and an amazing singer it was good to see him again._

"_So have you kept in touch with the others?" I asked_

"_No" he said "But its good to see you, we had some amazing times in McKinley and Glee"_

_I smiled remembering all the great moments "remember when we sang Lucky"_

"_Of course" he said "We sounded amazing"_

_I smiled "I think that was my fondest memory from Glee apart from sectionals and Beth." Beth….. saying her name still gave me shivers down my spine. God how I miss her I hope she is okay._

_He smiled "Remember we one sectionals that year" _

"_of course I do" I said and smiled._

_He paused for a second "Hey Quinn?"_

"_Yaa" I said_

"_Do you wanna do a duet together?" he asked _

_I paused. _

"_Its ok if you don't wa…" I interrupted him before he could continue _

"_Yes" I said._

And than we sang lucky, we got four uses (I was surprised that we impressed Simon) and a standing ovation.

Next from judges house to live shows and from live shows to finale and we actually won, we started dating and now we are even bigger than Justin Beiber, we are officially the hottest couple in Hollywood.

I smiled to my self….. from hottest couple in McKinley we became the hottest couple in the world.

* * *

><p>Beth's Pov<p>

As cheer leading practice came to an end I walked over to my locker. Since becoming head cheer leader things became so different. No one dared to come in my way and I was treated like royalty.

I walked over to my locker and from behind me Jake came and hugged me "Hey princess" he said and leaned over and kissed me.

I pushed him away "stay away from me your stinking" I teased.

He came closer "Oh really?" he said and raised an eyebrow

"Yaa omg you're a pig" I smiled at him

"Oh that really hurt my feelings" he said sarcastically

"Suck it up be a man" I said "Ohh wait you can't you're a pig"

"You know if you talk to me like that constantly I will break up with you"

I smiled and kissed him "I am sorry"

He smiled "I forgive you"

"Now I need to go I am going to be late for class" I said

"Sure" he said "Bye See Ya Later"

I walked off 'god how does he always make me feel better I thought to myself'

I sat down in my place. It was Spanish and old mister Shue was teaching… BORING!

And I was right, I think was the most bored in my life. Suddenly Emma (who happens to be mister shue's wife walks in)

"Will" she said her voice full of concern

"What happened Emma?" he asked

"Shelby Corcan is dead" she whispered.

"What?" he said.

His gaze immediately fell on me "Beth can you come with me? Class is over guys"

Everyone stared at me as I followed mister Shue and Emma into mister Shue's office.

"Take a seat please" mister Shue said

"What happened sir?" I asked

"Beth this is not an easy thing to say" he paused "But your mom is dead"

* * *

><p>Quinn's Pov<p>

I lay down in the bad when my phone started to ring. It was Santana. I grinned.

"Santana" I said "To what do I owe the pleasure"

"Quinn" she said, her voice was serious.

"What's wrong Santana?" I said

Santana paused

"What's wrong Santana?" I asked "Is everything ok with Beth" I demanded to know. (As Santana's kid was going to McKinley I asked her to keep me posted on things regarding Beth. I had to stop talking to Beth when I won X factor as Shelby, Puck and myself too wanted Beth to have a normal life not the life of a kid who had a superstar mom.)

"Quinn…" she said

"God damn it what's wrong?" I demanded to know

"Quinn Shelby is dead"

The 1st thought that came to my head is 'What's going to happen to Beth?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Beth's Pov) Death was a thought that never entered my mind... i mean why would it I am a popular high school girl and music, sports, friends and studies was my life. Now things have changed... i am now an orphan.  
>Tears gushed down my eyes as Mrs Shue embrassed me in a hug. There were moments in my life when i was annoyed with my mother. When i thought "why can't she just shut up?" or "Why cant she just leave me alone" or "Why can't she treat me like an adult just once."<br>There were moments in my life when i refused to hug my mom anymore cause i was like "I am not a child anymore..."  
>Well at the moment all i wanted to do was run into her arms and cry like a little baby and now i could not. I once read in a book be careful what you ask for cause one day god may decide to give you what you ask for and when you get it you realise that you this is not what you wanted.<p>

(Quinn's Pov)

"But i gotta do something" i was practically screaming on the phone.  
>"But you can't" Puck said calmly "Chill Quinn i can take care of our little girl"<br>I rolled my eyes "I don't trust you with your drinking problems how da f**ck will you raise our child?"  
>Puck went silent... "She needs to have real life Quinn not the life of a super stars daughter. It will change her life forever."<br>"Well i am not going to let her stay with you" i said firmly "And I don't want her to go to rachel's she already has 4 kids can we just dump Beth in her hands"  
>"She is staying with me thats it" he said<p>

"Well you better lawyer up cause i am taking this to court" i muttered.  
>"Quinn" his voice was pleading "She just lost her mother don't make her go to court"<br>I bit my lip "Than we will let her decide, she is an adult now and she has the right to make her own descions"  
>"Quinn..." he said but before he could go ahead i cut the call in a rage.<br>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
